Ashes for Beauty
by Anjyu
Summary: Arnold knew God had called him to minister to people, but he had no idea what he was getting himself into when he takes on the role of rehabilitating a broken girl off the streets. She will test and try his very patience, but by the grace of God he'll help her break through and find the light of redemption.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Author's Note: **Don't you already have enough fan fiction Anjyu? What's your problem? Yes I do, but I can't this out of my head! This story is ALL about redemption and how God can take the most ugly thing and make into something beautiful. I realize you aren't all Christian, but I ask you to read this with an open mind. I also ask that you don't scrutinize my idea if it bothers you. You're welcome to go find another story to read if it "offends" you so to speak. This is a story for those of you who are seeking Jesus in their lives or maybe you don't know anything about Jesus but have always been curious. This story is for YOU!

"Hey Arnold come play basketball with us!" yelled a young teen from the youth group. Twenty-three, year old Arnold Shortman, had just graduated from seminary school. He was currently the youth pastor at his father Miles's church.

"Yeah sure Miguel!" Arnold grinned, running over to the group of boys. He loved working with the youth. He had been attending church since he was in the womb. The Lord had really blessed the Shortmans'.

Arnold's mother and father, Miles and Stella had been called into the mission field when they were both young and fresh out of college. Stella had gone to school for medicine, while Miles had gone for anthropology.

They both felt the call to go to a country called San Lorenzo in South America. The country was one of the most dangerous to venture in to because of head hunters and witch doctors. The couple had met a man named Eduardo who spoke Spanish and knew the terrain well. He led them to a tribe known as the Green Eyes who needed medical attention. Miles and Stella had lived with the Green Eyes for three years, ministering to them and bringing them the right medical care.

After Stella had gotten pregnant, the couple felt like they needed to move back to the states. They settled down in Mile's hometown of Hillwood, and started a church. The congregation was fairly small at first but now the church held an attendance of about seven hundred members and counting.

The church was called, Hillwood Outreach and was well known for its various inner city mission programs. Hillwood Outreach was known for feeding the homeless, jail ministry, and even having a rehabilitation program for addicts of all kinds.

"Hey Arnold do you care to help me hang this decoration? I would appreciate it ever so much!" a pretty red headed girl inquired interrupting Arnold's game of basketball.

"Um yeah sure Lila!" Arnold stammered causing some of the boys in the youth group to snicker at his unusual behavior. He shot them all a dirty look hoping they got the message. The group of boys continued playing basketball ignoring him completely.

Arnold had pined after Lila Sawyer for years. She was a Sunday school teacher in the primary wing and her father was an elder in their church. Everyone wanted to date her because she was the definition of what a true Christian should be. She was kind and had a great love for Jesus. She was even the lead singer in the Hillwood Outreach Choir. Everyone knew they would make a great match, and Arnold couldn't help but believe she would make a great preacher's wife someday.

"Arnold?" the petite red head called out to him grabbing his attention.

"Sorry I must've zoned out!" he laughed nervously turning his attention back to her.

"Oh Arnold it's ever all right!" she giggled handing him the banner advertising their vacation bible school next month. He took it and stood on the step ladder towering over her. He tacked up the banner and dusted his hands on his pants.

She offered him her hand, helping him off the step ladder. He took it gently and gazed deeply into her eyes. Lila had beautiful honey brown eyes. "Arnold you can let go of my hand now." she remarked gaining his attention.

"Oh sorry Lila!" he blushed pulling his hand away. She smiled, clasping her hands together, "It's okay Arnold! I'll see you later." she told him before walking off.

"Bye Lila!" he waved with a big goofy smile plastered on his face. "Bye Lila!" a voice behind him sing songed, in a mocking tone.

Arnold spun around to face his best friend Gerald smirking at him, "Gerald what are you doing here?" he questioned his longtime best comrade

"I was just wondering if you were going to help me out with the jail ministry next week. Harold bailed on me because he forgot that it was his and Patty's anniversary. He's supposed to be taking her out, so I guess you're my main man." Gerald reported, placing his hands in the pockets of his faded jeans.

"Yeah sure I'll be there Gerald." Arnold replied before doing their handshake.

"Well I'll see you man! Phoebe's making dinner tonight, and I need to be running along." he informed him before waving goodbye.

"See you later Gerald!" Arnold called back exiting the gymnasium. Arnold had only done the jail ministry a few times before when Gerald needed a fill in. Gerald's brother Jamie O had been in prison for five years after getting caught in a drug bust. He felt compassion for those who had went through what his brother had and started the jail ministry at Hillwood Outreach. He went once a week to minister to the inmates. He would preach a sermon and sing a few church hymns to start the service. He loved to hear Gerald sing. He had an anointing on his voice that made you want to sing along with him.

Arnold walked to his car feeling lighthearted. He felt like something big was about to change in his life, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Show me your ways Lord and direct my paths." he prayed silently before pulling out of the parking lot. He was ready to receive what ever God had for him, but he silently hoped it was a pretty red haired girl he had his eyes on. God works in mysterious ways, and he doesn't always give us what we want. He gives us what he wants us to have to prove his glory, and Arnold was about to find that out.

~X~

"Crimney! I told you I didn't do anything wrong!" the cuffed blond haired girl growled to the female officer behind her. "I would be on my best behavior if I were you." the officer warned her, bringing her into the office.

"What do we have here?" a fat and balding man inquired to the female officer standing in front of him with the scowling blond prisoner.

"Helga Geraldine Pataki is being picked up on three counts of prostitution, drug charges, and failure to show up in court on her scheduled date." the officer explained to the man in front of her.

"All right Wilma go get her picture taken and put her in a cell. I've got bigger fish to fry than a few prostitution charges." the fat man yawned walking towards the door.

"And don't forget the drug charges!" Wilma called out but the man just waved his hand in the air signaling he really didn't care.

"Well Miss. Pataki it looks like you're going to be spending the night here anyway." Wilma smirked leading Helga to the room where she would get her mug shot taken.

"Say cheese princess!" the photographer teased, taking the picture. Helga tried to shield her eyes because the flash was so bright, but she didn't have time because before she knew it Wilma was leading her down a dimly lit hallway full of chattering inmates.

Helga held out her hands so Wilma could unlock her cuffs. She shoved her into the waiting cell with several other women.

"What are you looking at?" a woman with a mohawk and tattoos eyed her threateningly, but she decided to leave her snide remarks to herself. She settled down on a cot and swallowed back the bile in her throat trying not to cry. How did she ever end up like this? What had pushed her to the edge? She was the lowest of the low, having to sell her body just to eat and shooting up drugs just to make it through the day.

She longed to escape this horrible mess known as her "life", but she had nowhere to go. She had lost all hope.

**A/AN: I'm sorry if this wasn't very detailed, but I'll get more into why Helga was arrested next chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"_**For the vision is yet for an appointed time and it hastens to the end [fulfillment]; it will not deceive or disappoint. Though it tarry, wait [earnestly] for it, because it will surely come; it will not be behindhand on its appointed day" - Habakkuk 2:3**_

**Note: These chapters aren't going to have titles but scriptures instead at the beginning of each. The scripture will set the mood for each chapter.**

_Helga leaned against the edge of an old storage building waiting on a prospective customer. She held her blond hair up in a side ponytail. She wore a tight black mini skirt, short red corset her breasts spilled over, and black pumps. She also had her face hid behind dark makeup._

_She sighed smoothing out her skirt impatiently. Jerry had told her this was a great place for business, but she had yet to see the first customer. She rubbed her hands down her arms trying to create some heat from the chill of the night air._

"_Finally!" she exclaimed when a red car pulled up beside her. The occupant rolled down the window and whistled once he got a good look at her, "Hey baby girl you know it's cold outside! Why don't you take a ride with me?" the stranger stated invitingly._

_Helga knew it wasn't good to get in the car with strangers but it was really cold outside. "Yeah well where are we going?" she inquired rubbing her hands together. She watched her breath drift away like smoke in the night air._

"_My apartment isn't far from here…We could grab a couple of drinks and have a little party of our own." he smirked his words laced with lust._

"_That depends…Got any smack?" she inquired, and he nodded. "Yeah I got some, but I ain't giving it away for free if you know what I mean." he remarked becoming suggestive._

"_I haven't had a hit in weeks, so I'm sure we can work something out." she grinned opening the passenger side door. He flashed her a toothy grin when she climbed in the seat, "Great decision sweetheart." _

_They sped off into the night. The floorboard was littered with empty beer cans and cigarette buds. She examined the driver carefully noting he was a tall Latino, probably around mid forties. _

_Helga could hear Jerry screaming at her in her head for not having any sense, but she didn't care. She hadn't slept in a warm bed in ages, and she could use a shower. She watched the scenery flash by them and then the car stopped in front of an old run down apartment complex._

_The man got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side door to let her out. "A gentleman I see?" Helga sneered in a mocking tone causing him to throw his head back and laugh. "I'm hardly any sort of gentleman my dear, and you're hardly any sort of lady."_

"_What makes you say that Paco?" she huffed clearly irritated by his attitude. He grabbed her face pulling her towards his own, "Because ladies and gentleman don't engage themselves in the sorts of things you and I are about to." She could feel his breath grazing her neck._

"_Let go of me!" Helga demanded, but he only pulled her closer. She felt herself being drug into his apartment. The place was littered with old pizza boxes and smelled of stale garbage. She wanted to throw up but didn't have time to react. He tossed her onto the bed as if she were nothing more than a rag doll._

"_We can do this the easy or the hard way." he told her pulling out a package, tearing it open. She was to afraid to say anything, so she just closed her eyes gritting her teeth as he forced her legs apart. _

_Helga watched him sleeping heavily beside her and decided it was time to take her leave. She tossed her underwear in the trash because they were clearly ruined and searched the apartment for the rest of her clothing. She pulled them on and grabbed a wad of cash she seen lying on the table._

"_That'll teach you not to mess with Helga G. Pataki!" she scowled at him before letting herself out. She looked through the money in her hand, satisfied to see there was around $300. She had just enough to rent a hotel room and clean herself up._

_She walked down the dimly lit street but was startled to see blue lights flashing behind her, "Could this night get any worse!?" she screamed. She knew running from the cops wasn't a wise idea, so she decided to go along with it._

_A woman with short brown hair approached her wearing a police officers uniform, "Helga Pataki you're under arrest for illegal counts of prostitution and drug related charges. You also failed to show up at your court date three days ago, so I'm here to book you." she explained. Helga just rolled her eyes and held out her hands, "I've had a hard night so let's just get this over with lady!" she scowled._

"_Well your nights about to get even better Pataki. Now get in the car!" she ordered shoving Helga in the backseat before taking her downtown to the police station. _

"_I guess my bread moneys going to go for bail." she muttered crossing her arms loosely under her chest wondering where she would go from here._

_~X~_

Arnold was glad to finally be home. He flopped down on the sofa, propping his feet up. He felt his stomach begin to growl and let out a low sigh. He lived in this big nice apartment but had no one to share it with. He was twenty three years old and most of his friends were already married or would be tying the knot soon.

He longed for companionship, but he refused to let himself get tied up in a relationship because he was doing God's work. He knew randomly dating instead of waiting on God's best wasn't the answer. The lord had been faithful to him his entire life, and he knew that he would bring him the right person when the time was right.

He knew that the woman of his dreams was Lila Sawyer. He'd been waiting for something to happen between them for years, but they were still friends and nothing more. He just couldn't figure out why. Didn't God see she was his perfect match?

~X~

_Arnold relaxed his hands behind his head before dozing off into a deep sleep. He felt himself being drawn into a place full of people in a market place. The strangers would pass him by without even a second glance. He tried getting their attention but it was like he was invisible. _

"_Hello!?" he called out to them waving his hands back and forth, but no one paid attention to him. He sighed in defeat and decided to fade into the crowd. He followed the people for awhile until he heard someone crying off in the distance._

_He made his way out of the throng of people, trying to locate the source of the noise. He was startled to see a blond haired girl in rags lying on the street corner with her cup held out. The crowd kept passing her by unwilling to help her. Arnold couldn't believe their behavior. He approached the girl and knelt down in front of her._

_She was crying and her face was dirty. She smiled at him brokenly, holding out her cup "Care to give a little money for the poor?" He felt searched through his empty pockets and sighed, "I'm sorry but I don't have anything."_

"_It's okay! God bless you dear sir for even stopping by. No one hardly ever notices people like me." she admitted staring at him with big blue eyes. He dusted dirty blond locks of hair from her eyes, "Is there anywhere I can take you?"_

"_Yes please take me home." she whispered her eyes brimming over with tears. He was about to ask her where home was until the ground beneath him began to shake. He tried to reach out to the girl and take her hand, but he was falling._

_~X~_

Arnold woke up suddenly clenching his chest, "What a strange dream?" he muttered before gazing at the clock noticing it was 3:30 a.m. He had before that between 3:00-4:00 a.m. was God's hour. He'd had dreams and visions before but none like this.

"God what does this mean?" he prayed aloud as the blond haired girl came back to his mind. He heard no answer and decided to retire for the night. He could still see her broken smile in his dreams and a heavy burden for the young woman enveloped his heart. Who was she and what was God trying to tell him? He tried to be a witness everyday and even went out on the streets to minister to people but this was different. He knew there was something special about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He asked God to forgive him and even to show him what it was, but the burden on his heart still remained to the point the could hardly eat. He felt grief to the point of physical illness because of this estranged girl in his vision. What could the Lord be trying to tell him?

**A/AN: Okay guys that's the end of chapter one! Please review and tell me what you think! I would love to know! God bless you all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

"_**Pure and genuine religion in the sight of God the Father means caring for orphans and widows in their distress and refusing to let the world corrupt you." James 1:27**_

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys but I have been really busy this week which is why I haven't updated any of my fics! Well anyway I hope you enjoy chapter two!

Arnold slammed the off button on his alarm clock before rolling out of bed. He massaged his temples feeling the oncoming of another headache. Today was the day he and Gerald would be doing the jail ministry. He had to meet him in exactly two hours. He really didn't want to go and even considered calling him and telling him he wouldn't be able to make it but something inside him told him he couldn't do that. He sighed in defeat, running his fingers through his unruly hair. He stretched and made his way towards the bathroom.

He opened the door and turned on the shower. Arnold discarded his clothing in the hamper and stepped into the shower. The warm water made his senses tingle and refreshed him. He felt a new strength rising inside of him. The jail ministry would only last an hour and then he could come home and take a nap. He liked the sound of his idea, grabbing the loofa lathering up with soap. He wet his hair and poured a glob of shampoo in it. He couldn't wait to get this jail ministry over with. He knew his heart wasn't in it, and he didn't particularly care for dealing with inmates. Gerald and Harold had a passion for dealing with people like that but not Arnold. He enjoyed his "safe" little life, and he wouldn't know what to do if he came across people like that all the time.

He realized that God wanted all people to be saved and for no one to perish, but surely God understood that Arnold wasn't supposed to reach those types of people. God had called him to minister to the youth and not a bunch of delinquents. He turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his body and stepped out of the shower.

Arnold made his way back into his bedroom, grabbing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. He put his clothing on and began towel drying his hair. He walked back into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. He turned on the faucet before squeezing a glob of mint flavored toothpaste on his brush.

Arnold rinsed his mouth out with water. He was startled when he heard his cell phone begin to vibrate in his pants pocket. He pulled it out and swiped his finger across the screen.

"Hello?" he greeted the person on the other line.

"Hey man it's me! I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind doing two services with me today? The church group who usually does the women's services couldn't make it today, so I was wondering if you could help me out with it?" Gerald inquired on the other line.

Arnold felt himself becoming frustrated with Gerald's proposition, but he couldn't say no. How would that reflect on his end? "Yeah I guess that will be all right."

"Thanks man! You know the Lord loves a little sacrifice!" he could hear Gerald's enthusiastic voice on the other end.

"Yeah see you later then." Arnold said with as much excitement as he could muster. He knew that he would be sacrificing his nap, but he couldn't just abandon his best friend.

"Goodbye Arnold." Gerald replied before hanging up. Arnold ended the call feeling more frustrated than ever. How did he always get roped into this? He didn't even like doing the jail ministry and now they would be conducting two services!

Arnold threw his hands up in defeat, grabbing his wallet and keys off the table. "Let's just get this over with!" he muttered before walking out the door.

~X~

Helga took a seat at a small table by herself. She dipped her spoon into the glob of applesauce currently sitting on her tray. She couldn't say she hated it here because at least she had a place to lay her head at night. She was also learning that if you kept your mouth shut and minded your own business that you could make it through and that's exactly what she was doing.

Helga had no idea how long she would be here but by the looks of it, she may be shipped off to prison soon or rehab. She couldn't decide which was worse. An announcement came over the intercom stating the jail ministry would begin in thirty minutes.

Helga wasn't one for religion but any chance she got to escape her cell, she took it. She finished off her Salisbury steak, overcooked macaroni, and applesauce. She dumped her trey and made her way over to one of the wardens.

"Pam I would like to participate in the jail ministry this afternoon." she replied hoping the warden would say yes. She had been on her best behavior all week hoping she would get to participate in one of the few activities the jail provided.

"I have no reason to say no, so I guess go back to your table and wait until they give the signal to let you guys go into the activities room." Pam shrugged, and Helga smiled relieved to spend more time out of her cold, damp, and overpopulated cell. She walked back to her solitary table and sat down, waiting for the signal to leave.

~X~

Arnold couldn't help but stare at his watch. Gerald was leading the male prisoners in another chorus of "Amazing Grace". Gerald had given a brief message about salvation earlier hoping that would saturate their souls with the hope of Jesus Christ. He couldn't feel that his only hope was getting out of here before two o'clock.

"Thank you my brothers! It's been great seeing you again!" Gerald beamed to the inmates. Some of them laughed and joked along with Gerald as they made their way out of the activities room. Arnold couldn't help but smile at the bond Gerald clearly had with these people. He took time out for them and cultivated relationships with them just like he did with his youth.

"Well Arnold the women will be here next and then I'll buy you some pizza. What do you say man?" Gerald offered, and Arnold laughed. "Yeah sure thing Gerald." He replied doing their handshake.

Arnold watched as a group of women marched in. The majority of them looked middle aged. He figured most of them had been here for years by the looks of it, but he couldn't help but notice when a skinny blond with her hair pulled back in a ponytail walked in. He couldn't help but fix his eyes on her as Gerald began the opening prayer. She looked so young and that's when he felt the burden roll back on his chest. He hadn't felt it for the past few days, being sure that he'd prayed it away. He wanted to be sick, but he couldn't move.

"_What are you trying to tell me God?' _he muttered under his breath and then a voice spoke to him from within.

"_The girl before you is the one from your vision. I've sent you to help her. Helga Pataki is her name. Post her bail and take her home with you. I will provide for her spiritual needs, but I need you to provide her physical ones. She has nowhere to go and no one to turn to, but you'll be the one I've chosen to make a difference in her life. Don't worry about anything. I have prepared the way even before you even woke up this morning." _the voice spoke loudly in Arnold's ears.

He began to wonder if anyone else had heard it, but the inmates were currently singing another praise and worship song. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he stood up and left the activities room. Gerald shot him a questioning glance, but he ignored him, making his way to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the woman at the desk clipped looking at him uninterestingly.

"Yes I would like to post bail for Helga Pataki!" he exclaimed pulling out his check book. He felt like if he didn't get this over with that he would burst.

"Are you a relative?" the woman inquired curiously by his strange behavior.

"No I'm just someone who wants to help now please if you don't mind telling me how much it is?" he inquired becoming frustrated with the clerk in front of him.

"Two thousand dollars." she remarked giving him a smirk. Arnold felt his stomach drop at those digits. He had exactly two thousand dollars in his bank account at the moment but not anymore.

Arnold opened his checkbook and started filling out a blank check. He handed the woman the piece of paper, and she nodded grabbing her microphone.

"Wilma would you please escort Helga Pataki to the front? She's being released." the clerk boomed into the microphone.

"She'll be out here in fifteen minutes…You can wait in that chair over there if you like." the clerk reported, and Arnold nodded feeling ten times lighter. He sat in the empty chair, waiting for Gerald to emerge from the double doors.

"Man where did you go?" Gerald questioned his blond haired friend. He had his arms crossed with a stern look on his face.

"I'll explain later and about that pizza…Well it'll have to wait." Arnold brushed him off, waving him on.

"All right well thanks for coming out I guess and when you decide to stop acting funny, you call me okay?" he commanded before walking towards the exit.

"Yeah see you later." Arnold mumbled feeling like a real jerk, but he didn't have time to explain anything. He didn't understand it all himself, but he knew God wasn't really in the habit of answering his questions when he asked him to do something. Arnold knew he would have to trust God with his whole heart on this matter.

~X~

"Helga you're being discharged!" Wilma called the blond haired girl before she made it back to her cell. She was being what? Who had bailed her out was her first thought, but she didn't have time to ask any questions.

"Who bailed me out?" she inquired to the officer standing in front of her.

"Do I look like I have any idea? Just go get changed and you're free to go!" she clipped handing her a bag with the clothes she arrived to jail in. Helga felt her heart beat in anticipation as she followed Wilma towards a room to change her clothes.

Helga had no idea who was awaiting her once she walked through those double doors, but she couldn't help but feel like it was a second chance. The burning question in the back of her mind was: Why her?

**A/AN: YAY for an Arnold/Helga meeting next chapter! Please review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"_**And he said unto them, follow me, and I will make you fishers of men." **_

_**Matthew 4:19**_

**Note: Well I give you chapter three! This is the big moment you've all been waiting for! Arnold and Helga are going to meet for the first time!**

Arnold wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, anticipating her arrival. He felt the lump rise in his throat when she emerged through the double doors, scanning the room of its occupants. She was wearing something befitting of a prostitute and there were dark heavy circles under her eyes. What kind of life had she lived?

He stood up and decided to approach her. He could've just walked away and left it at that, but he felt some sort of magnetic pull towards her. She noticed him standing in front of her and gave him a dirty look. He cleared his throat heavily, placing his hands in his pockets nervously.

"Can I help you with something?" she inquired snappily, wondering who this guy was now standing in front of her.

"Hi my names Arnold Shortman, and I kind of bailed you out." he spat out, anticipating the alarms to go off but nothing happened. She just gave him a peculiar glance, still trying to digest this wad of new information.

"The names Helga and you obviously have intentions for me if you just forked out two thousand dollars to bail me out, so what is it bucko? What do you want to do with me?" she had backed him into a vacant corner with plenty of curious bystanders watching them.

"I want to help you." Arnold croaked out trying his best not to look down at her protruding chest. She blinked and backed up a bit and gave him a sideways glance.

"Help me? What do I look like? A charity case?" she growled about to walk away, but he did something very unarnold like when he grabbed her arm.

"Look let me take you out for a decent meal or something? I promise I'll explain everything if you'll just hear me out okay?" he offered trying his best not to anger her any further.

He watched her contemplate his offering for a moment, and she just shrugged figuring what did she have to lose? She was starving to death and clearly malnourished from her atrocious diet of late. Sometimes she would scourge through garbage cans for a crumb or two and this guy was offering her a hot meal. She didn't trust him, but he hadn't tried anything funny yet.

"All right one hot meal but that's it!" she threatened pointing a finger at him, and he nodded, "Okay I know a little bistro nearby if that would be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah sounds great now let's get going before I change my mind!" she threatened, and he sighed following her out of the jail entrance. He showed her where his blue Chevrolet was parked, and she reluctantly got in on the drivers side.

She inhaled the strong scent of worn leather and peppermints. The aroma was comforting and the atmosphere was pleasant. Arnold got in on the drivers side and cranked up the old truck. The rumble of the attention startled Helga for a moment as she stared down in an ashtray full of change.

The radio sprang to life playing a song she hadn't heard before. She listened for a moment trying to pick out the lyrics, deciding it must have some sort of religious quality to it, "That song is called "Voice of Truth" by Casting Crowns just in case you were interested." Arnold said breaking the silence.

"It sounds really nice." she commented averting her gaze when she noticed him smiling at her. She felt like a little school girl again, but she couldn't understand why. Why was any of this happening to her? The whole thought of any of it seemed so surreal.

"_God please show me what to do…" _Arnold prayed silently to himself hoping for the best. He felt like he was going on blind faith. He was taking this woman out for a hot meal and then what? He didn't have time to think it through any further because before he knew it, they had arrived at the quaint little Parisian restaurant.

"Well we're here." Arnold laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. Helga just gazed him momentarily before coming back with, "It looks nice."

"Yeah it's one of my favorite places to eat. Would you like to go in?" he inquired, and she nodded opening up her truck door, stepping out onto the sidewalk. Arnold shut his door and led them inside. Luckily, they had missed the dinner rush which meant there were only a few people, mainly old men sitting around, drinking coffee.

Arnold led her to a table in the back and sat down. She sat adjacent to him and grabbed a menu, ignoring him completely. He sighed and did the same. In the next five minutes, a young girl he recognized named Tricia approached their table with a pen in hand.

"Hello Pastor Shortman! It's really great to see you again! May I take your order?" she inquired. Arnold felt nervous with Helga around. He never took women anywhere. He didn't even date and here he was sitting with a half naked girl, and a girl from his youth group was about to take his order!

He couldn't think like that! God wanted him to do this, and he was going to do it. He was the whole reason why Helga was even here. He cleared his throat and smiled to the half Latino girl.

"Um hey Tricia I'll just have the lunch special and a diet coke, but I believe Helga hasn't ever eaten here before so maybe you could help her out a bit?" Arnold winked, and Tricia just smiled.

"Sure Mr. Shortman." she agreed turning to Helga while going through the menu describing each item as if it were a delicacy. Helga finally decided on a light bean stew with a hot grilled cheese. Tricia took their menus and went to turn their orders in.

"So you're a pastor huh? How interesting." Helga retorted cutting through the silence, gazing at him with azure eyes.

"I'm actually the youth pastor at Hillwood Outreach. Tricia is in my youth group." he smiled nervously trying his best to relax.

"It seems like you have everything going for you then "Pastor" Shortman." Helga clipped fumbling with a few toothpicks lying on the table.

Arnold ran his fingers through his hair. He felt like the woman in front of him was about to explode if he said the wrong thing. "I have a pretty good life I suppose but only because God has blessed me with it."

"You must be one of his favorites then because he never had any time for me." she scoffed. He felt unnerved by her statement and was about to explain just exactly how wrong she was when Tricia had returned with their drinks. Helga slurped on her Dr. Pepper contently, ignoring him.

"Helga I told you I owe you an explanation for all of this, but can I ask you something first?" he inquired forming a plan in his head.

"Yeah shoot." she shrugged still seemingly uninterested in the conversation. He braced himself, only half believing what he was about to propose.

"You asked me what I wanted from you since I bailed you out…Well I do have an intention behind it. I want you to come live in my home and be my guest!" he proposed, before she quirked a brow at him.

"You mean as in a roommate?" she inquired skeptically, and he nodded but then he was shaking his head heavily once he realized there was an underlying meaning to her statement.

"All right preacher boy but let me just warn you…I'm hard to handle, and I will NOT play by your rules." she smirked as Tricia brought them their meals. He felt a shade of crimson foreshadow his cheeks wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

**A/AN: This story isn't going to be the "sexual" type so please don't get that idea. Helga is just being herself, and Arnold is beginning to realize maybe he has bitten off more than he can chew. I hope this wasn't rushed, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! The "Voice of Truth" is a very good song and if you haven't heard it then by all means look it up!**


End file.
